


Earth and the Moon, Inhumans United

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Badass Daisy, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: HeadcannonMedusa meets Daisy on Earth and forges a friendship, she and Crystal help her realise the true extent of her powers.Daisy vs a moon inhuman  in combatThe Moon inhuman complains about how weak normal in humans are and challenges Daisy to combatDaisy proceeds to wipe the floor with him as Medusa, Crystal, and May watch on.May is actually laughing at him as the others (fits, Jemma etc) watch on shocked to see May laugh so hard.May, Medusa, and Crystal are all extraordinary proud of their murder child and watch on proudly as Daisy stands over the groaning injured inhuman





	Earth and the Moon, Inhumans United

Arriving on Earth had been a shock. After all these years on the moon they were ill prepared for the true nature of the world just a cosmological stones throw away. Sure they had sims but they couldn’t prepare one for the change. They couldn’t prepare you to see real birds in the sky, to feel the breeze in ones hair face or the sun on your face. No, this was different, better in the most simple and beautiful of ways.

It was only natural of course everything being so new that they would make mistakes. Before they knew it both she and Black Bolt were locked up in HPD Custody. Escape would have been simple, a single letter or vowel and the cell would be gone, but for now this was where they wanted to be.

Maximus came for them of course, how could he not. So assured was he that he even came down himself, even if he did bring a small army of the royal guard with him. The next several hours were bloody as the humans sought to protect them, falling back into the precinct under the onslaught of so many Inhumans. They nearly fled determined to save as many as they could by leaving, but they wouldn’t waste the sacrifices made for them, and they knew the bloodshed wouldn’t end there. And so they instead stood shoulder to shoulder with the humans fighting even as they slowly become more and more overwhelmed. Even now Black Bolt refuses to use his gift. 

 

Finally, when it all seemed lost, they, arrived, SHIELD. At first they thought these would be more humans to be injured but instead of a wave of these humans rushing down the ramp of a jet a single woman leapt from the hovering jet before landing gracefully on the concrete below. The police let forth a mighty cheer rallying behind this woman and in moments it became clear why. Medusa wasn’t easily impressed, she had witnessed dozens if not hundreds or even thousands of transformations in her lifetime and she lived with the most powerful inhuman ever born. But for the first time she actually doubted that last part. 

She watches as this young woman raises her arms and a wave issues forth, weapons bend and break, and her enemies go flying. She advances, slowly unslinging a bag from behind her and pulling forth manacles. As she strides forward they rush to meet her but she is not unprepared ducking and weaving clamping the manacles on her opponents as she goes. It soon becomes clear the purpose these serve as someone tries to hit her in the back with their powers only to have nothing happen. 

It doesn’t take long for her to cuff the attackers and the HPD rush forward to take them into custody as the woman, Medusa and Black Bolt advance on Maximus. From somewhere Maximus draws a blaster and fires, but instead of killing the woman it seems to reflect mid air and bounce back killing Maximus instantly. The woman looks at his body before walking over and cuffing it just in case. She turns back to face them and an eyebrow raises in silent question. Without hesitation they both nod and make their way back inside to their cell.

 

As it turns out Quake, or Daisy as she preferred to be called was able to have them released, apparently the HPD was more than happy to be rid of them provided they never set foot in Hawaii again, something they readily agreed to. The next few hours they spent talking to Daisy and explaining who they were and who the people attacking them were. To say Daisy was gobsmacked was an understatement, she couldn’t believe that there was actually an Inhuman nation, let alone on the moon. Unfortunately because of Maximus’ coup they couldn’t show her. 

Instead they spent several hours demonstrating powers Black Bolt even going so far as to highlight just how powerful his power was. But it was they that were shocked when Daisy finally got around to showing them the full extent of her powers. They watched as Daisy atomised a destroyed car before creating a statue from the dust. The woman was amazing and they had to agree she was easily on the same level as Black Bolt in terms of her powers.

 

Although finally several hours later play time was at an end. Daisy had delayed as much as she could, trying to give Crystal time to free Lowjack and come and get them. But eventually she had to do her duty and she called for a containment vessel for them to go back to SHIELD. 

 

The next few days were interesting, the following months more so. For the next several days they spent their time talking to the SHIELD agents and explaining everything as they slowly got to know each other. They spent time with Daisy and her new team of ‘secret warriors’ and helping her to tune their abilities before finally a week later Lowjack arrived to take them home. 

They made a point after that of returning every few days to help Daisy train her Inhumans. They felt responsible for them even though Daisy was doing an amazing job considering how short her own training had been. Their families were the ones who had abandoned their brothers and sisters on Earth once and they did not plan to do so gain. Instead they began to train with them, eventually bringing Crystal down to help Daisy because of their similar powers. It takes more than a few months but eventually Daisy has gained nearly full control of her powers and it was fair to say she was THE most powerful inhuman there was. 

 

It was only natural given all the time they spent together that they would eventually forge an alliance with SHIELD and only natural that once that was underway they would visit Attilan. And so it was that Daisy, Coulson, Fitzsimmons and May came to visit Attilan. There was only one downside, apparently some of the moon Inhumans saw their Earth bound cousins as weaker, having decided there was a reason that they had been left behind centuries before. This caused a number of issues which unfortunately the depleted royal guard were incapable of handling and so it was that on the second day of their visit, an inhuman named Kanen came to challenge Daisy.

 

Kanen was by far one of the more physically powerful Inhumans having spent years in the mines using his powers, but it became clear from the moment the challenge started there was no comparison. Daisy flowed like water, bending and flexing and moving away out of reach of Kanen’s blows leaving the man incapable of landing a hit. Whereas Daisy was able to land hit after hit only seeking to prove a point until finally he made a mistake, he called her an ‘orphan’. 

All those watching saw the steel in Daisy’s eyes harden and in moments she had gone from easygoing to full combat mode. The steel in her spine hardened and flexed as she punched lending her weight and her powers to each blow knocking Kanen back with blow after blow until finally the massive man crumpled beneath the assault. 

By the time she was finished a beat of sweat was only just beginning to form on Daisy’s forehead. As she stops to blow her bangs out of her eyes the assembled crowd falls silent. Crystal and Medusa look to the woman before them eyes full of pride in their friend as May walks over chuckling to wrap an arm around Daisy and bring her back to hug her family in Coulson and Fitzsimmons.

In the background there is a final groan and a thud as Kanen’s body finally gives out and he succumbs to unconsciousness but they are to wrapped up to notice


End file.
